halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of San'Shyuum characters
High Prophets (Hierarchs) Mercy The High Prophet of Mercy was one of three Hierarchs that lead the Covenant's High Council during the Human-Covenant War. He was by far the oldest of the three, and was killed by injuries sustained from a Flood Infection Form after being betrayed by Truth. Obligation The High Prophetess of Obligation was a Hierarch during the 23rd Age of Doubt. She, along with the High Prophet of Restraint and the High Prophet of Tolerance, led the High Council of the Covenant until 2524. Regret The High Prophet of Regret was the youngest of the three High Prophets that lead the Covenant High Council during the Human-Covenant War. He is also one of the main antagonists in Halo 2 as well as in Halo Wars. Rash, ambitious, immature, and naive compared to the other Prophets, Regret originally served as Vice Minister of Tranquility, where he worked frequently with Sangheili and had adopted some of their personal traits, such as a preoccupation with honor and personal arms. Still, Regret was intelligent and fiercely opposed to humanity through the course of the Great War and expected his soldiers to obey him without question. Restraint The High Prophet of Restraint was a Hierarch during the 23rd Age of Doubt. He, along with the High Prophet of Tolerance and the High Prophetess of Obligation, led the Covenant High Council until 2524, where a scandal involving Restraint's concubines led to black mail. Tolerance Having previously served as Minister of Concert, Tolerance, along with the High Prophet of Restraint and the High Prophetess of Obligation, led the High Council until 2524. During his tenure, he made a concerted effort to promote good relations between the member races of the Covenant. He was responsible for the creation of five hundred teams consisting of the most clever and most educated Sangheili and Unggoy to study the human language. Truth The High Prophet of Truth, formerly the Minister of Fortitude, was the leader of the three Prophet Hierarchs that led the Covenant High Council during the Ninth Age of Reclamation, and was one of the main instigators of the war against Humanity. In 2552, he plotted the ousting of the Sangheili from the Covenant, and replaced them with the Jiralhanae after the death of the High Prophet of Regret on Installation 05. After the demise of the High Prophet of Mercy at High Charity, he became the de facto leader of the entire Covenant, from which position he lead their forces to the Artifact in Africa and eventually to the Ark in an attempt to activate the Halo Array, where he was later killed by the Arbiter. Lesser Prophets Candor Candor sent a high priority transmission to a group of Covenant forces informing them that they had received a mission from the Council and urged them to the planet the Humans referred to as Jericho VII where they were to secure the area after landing. The message was intercepted by the UNSC, who later informed John-117 of the Covenant plot. It is unknown what happened to the Prophet of Candor after Jericho VII. Conviction In 2539, he was sent to Kholo to oversee its destruction. Stationed aboard the flagship of the Fleet of Righteous Vigilance, the Prophet personally ordered its Shipmaster to burn a Covenant religious symbol representing "faith" on the surface of the planet as a symbol of the Covenant's triumph. Following this, the Shipmaster was bonded to the Prophet, with the ship becoming Conviction's permanent home and mobile command post, the fleet carrying out the Prophet's bidding throughout the rest of the war. During the Great Schism, as the Shipmaster received the first news of the ascension of the Jiralhanae and the slaughter of the Sangheili councilors from the Fleet's admiral, he rushed to the Prophets personal quarters - Conviction was ready, having been told that his race's deception was exposed. He tried to kill the Shipmaster with a plasma pistol, but he failed and ended up subdued. The Sangheili dragged him before his crew in a public execution, after showing them the images of Jiralhanae's treachery. Upon seeing the Prophet awaken and terrified of being surrounded by angry Sangheili, the Shipmaster crushed his neck, thus killing him. Conviction's own Honor Guards would take their own lives soon afterward out of shame at protecting the Prophet before the Schism. Disdain The Prophet of Disdain is a San'Shyuum (Prophet) only known from a Halo 2 match held at E3. During this match, players used premade accounts with the names of Halo characters. One team played as Spartans and used Marine names, such as "Mendoza" or "Stacker," when the other team as Elites, using Prophet names including "Disdain." It is unknown whether or not he had been planned for Halo 2, but he never made it into the final game. Fortitude The Prophet of Fortitude is a San'Shyuum Lesser Prophet in the Covenant Empire. In mid-2552, the Prophet was responsible for supply convoys in Sub-sector 35. Shipmaster Thon 'Talamee, commanding the carrier Clarity of Faith set to escort a supply convoy, noted that the Prophet would surely discipline him for tardiness if they delayed a slipspace jump. The Prophet of Fortitude was noted as having a "shrill" voice. Objection The Prophet of Objection was a member of the Covenant High Council in 2552 and was present during the trial of Thel 'Vadamee, who would later be made an Arbiter. A devout follower of the Covenant ideology, Objection was angered by what he saw as the Commander's failure in the destruction of Installation 04. He thus led the call against the Commander and when the High Prophet of Truth remarked to the Commander that his mistake not to safeguard the Halo was a colossal failure, the Prophet of Objection stood up and shook his fist, saying "Nay, it was heresy!" Later, the High Prophet of Truth dismissed this remark, saying that though the Arbiter rightly bore the blame for the destruction of the Halo, the council was "overzealous" in branding him a heretic for this failure. Pity The Prophet of Pity is a Prophet who is only known from a Halo 2 match held at an E3 demo. In it, players used premade accounts with the names of Halo characters. One team played as Spartans and used Marine names, the other team as Elites and using Prophet names, including "Pity." It is unknown whether or not this character had been planned for Halo 2, but it seems the Prophet never made it into the final game. Stewardship Stewardship was a member of the small group of the Council of Masters with the fleet. When the Fleet of Particular Justice arrived at the Soell System and discovered Halo, Stewardship immediately claimed authority over the Fleet per the reclamation procedure, as Halo was a religious matter. Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee was reluctant to cede authority with the UNSC Pillar of Autumn heading for the system, and after a meeting on the Seeker of Truth to contact High Charity to verify who had command, no decision was made. During the battle above Halo, Stewardship forbade Shipmaster Orna 'Fulsamee from using plasma torpedoes to destroy the Pillar of Autumn, saying that a stray torpedo could damage Halo, an order Thel 'Vadamee overrode. This proved to be a grave mistake as the Pillar of Autumn held out against the Covenant boarders long enough to crash land on the ring. Stewardship oversaw the Battle of Installation 04, giving Zuka 'Zamamee orders, first denying then later granting permission to hunt down John-117. He also threatened 'Zamamee with execution when the first attempt on John failed. Stewardship was captured during First Lieutenant Melissa McKay's raid on the ship. He made no attempt to hide his status as a Prophet from his captors, no doubt so that they would take him prisoner rather than kill him on the spot. He was able to send a rescue request ordering all available Covenant vessels to rescue him, but Thel denied the request as the ring was about to detonate. The Prophet of Stewardship died when Lieutenant McKay disabled the ships main controls with a grenade, causing the ship to crash, thereby reducing the chance of spreading the Flood infestation. Supposition He sent a letter to the High Council after the destruction of Installation 04, suggesting reasons for the Flood's appearance on the Halo. Nothing else is known about him, but, based on his attitude towards the Flood, it has been speculated that he, like Tano 'Inanraree, was a member of the Covenant fringe sect, the Governors of Contrition. He was most likely to have been the highest ranking Prophet in the Fleet of Particular Justice. Ministerial San'Shyuum Minister of Concert In 2462 according to the UNSC military calendar, a junior staffer found evidence that a group of Kig-yar Shipmasters had poisoned Infusions, recreational narcotics used by the Unggoy, which would have left the Unggoy sterile. The junior staffer believed that this was radical vigilantism over the Unggoy displacing Kig-yar from their nests, causing a spike in Kig-yar infant mortality. Although the junior staffer recommended imprisonment, Concert, not wanting to inflame the Kig-yar's autonomous urges, simply fined the Shipmasters and put them back to work once their vessels proved safe. The junior lodged a formal complaint over the decision, but Concert and the senior staffers simply believed that the Unggoy would soon recup their losses, and gave the junior a veiled threat to keep quiet. What Concert failed to realize that this incident was the last of many small grievances for the Unggoy, culminating in the Unggoy Rebellion. Because Concert had failed to act when possible, the High Council dismissed the Prophet and appointed a new Minister of Concert, who would go on to be the High Prophet of Tolerance, while the junior staffer would be appointed Minister of Fortitude, and later ascend as the High Prophet of Truth. Minister of Discovery The Minister of Discovery was a San'Shyuum holding the title of Minister. Born 1,300 revolutions before 2552, he achieved his Ministerial rank 214 revolutions before 2552. Near the end of the Human-Covenant War during the invasion of High Charity by the Flood, the Minister wrote a written confession to be recorded for future generations to read. He was then killed and presumably infested by the Flood. Minister of Etiology During the Battle of Installation 04, the Infinite Succor was in orbit over Installation 04 along with the rest of the Fleet of Particular Justice, when a Covenant Spirit dropship filled with Flood Combat Forms crashed into the ship's docking bay. Soon after, the Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee and a Covenant Strike Team boarded the ship, and fought its way through several new Flood types (as the ship contained an infected hunting ground) all the way to the bridge, only to find Infinite Succor's controls disabled. Here they met the Prophet Legate, Minister of Etiology who revealed to them that he had disabled the controls, and locked-out the self-destruct sequence override from another part of the ship. The Minister ordered the entire group medically scanned before he would meet with them, due to the situation of Flood outbreak aboard the ship. The Minister absorbed by the Flood.The group met with the Legate in a secret location on the ship, where a plan was devised to get everyone off of the ship and have the ship vaporized by the nearby Covenant Fleet. During this time it also became apparent that the Flood had gained the access codes to Infinite Succor through one of the infected Elites from 'Vadumee's party. As the Flood continued to spread throughout the ship, they reached the bridge and engineering room and begun fortifying the engineering room. The Flood were attempting a Slipspace jump to escape the system. At this time, 'Vadumee realized the Legate was only concerned with his own life, which had been costing the group precious time. In anger, Rtas 'Vadumee slammed the Legate into the floor, telling him that their prime concern was the Covenant's safety, not his. The Minister was later absorbed by the Flood, before the Infinite Succor was destroyed. Minister of Inquisition The Minister of Inquisition was the San'Shyuum Minister aboard the CCS-class Battlecruiser, Harbinger of Piety, during the Battle of Earth in November, 2552. He was deceived into believing Ruwan Ackerson was himself the Key of Osanalan and had the man brought aboard. An organic tracking material, Tykos 30, injected into Ruwan beforehand allowed Nassau Orbital Defense Platform to lock onto his position. Inquisition was killed when the ship was destroyed by the station's MAC Gun. Minister of Penance The Minister of Penance was a San'Shyuum Minister, or Legate, of the Covenant and served in an unknown capacity during the Harvest Campaign in 2531. Penance knows of the circumstances of Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee's imprisonment, and has kept his whereabouts from the Prophet of Regret. The Minister then tried to warn Regret of something or someone, but was cut off due to data corruption. Category:Lists Category:San'Shyuum